waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Storie a strisce di Topolino
Le Storie a strisce di Topolino sono quelle storie della Disney con protagonista Topolino che sono state pubblicate inizialmente sottoforma di strisce (chiamate anche continuity strip) sui quotidiani statunitensi. Solitamente le storie sono collegate tra loro (di solito c'è un rimando alla storia precedente presente nella prima striscia di ogni nuova storia) ed infatti quando sono state create non sono state divise tra loro. Ciò è avvenuta in sede di ogni loro ristampa quando è anche stato dato anche un titolo ad ognuna di esse. Elenco di storie Nota Bene: Le storie indicate con l'asterisco ('*') sono storie che hanno un collegamento con la storia precedente. * Topolino nell'isola misteriosa (Lost on a Desert Island) (13/1 - 31/3/1930) *''' * Topolino nella Valle infernale (Mickey Mouse In Death Valley) (1/4 - 20/9/1930) '''* * Topolino e il bel Gagà (Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers) (22/9 - 26/12/1930) *''' * Avventure di Topolino (Mickey Mouse) (27/12/ - 29/12/1930) * Topolino e la musica (Mickey Mouse Music) (30/12/1930 - 3/1/1931) * Una merenda mal riuscita!... (The Picnic) (5/1 - 10/1/1931) * Topolino autista (Traffic Troubles) (12/1 - 17/1/1931) * Topolino e il Gatto Nip (Mickey Mouse Vs. Kat Nipp) (19/1 - 25/2/1931) * Topolino vince Spaccafuoco (Boxing Champion) (26/2 - 29/4/1931) * Topolino nell'alta società (High Society) (30/4 - 29/5/1931) '''* * Topolino domatore e saltimbanco (Circus Roustabout) (30/5 - 7/7/1931) *''' * Topolino e Pluto (Pluto the Pup) (8/7 - 18/7/1931) '''* * Topolino e gli zingari (Mickey Mouse and the Gypsies) (20/7 - 7/11/1931) * Topolino pompiere (Fireman Mickey) (9/11 - 30/11/1931) * Topolino e la pensione di Clarabella (Clarabelle's Boarding House) (1/12/1931 - 9/1/1932) *''' * Topolino e i due ladri (The Great Orphanage Robbery) (11/1 - 14/5/1932) * Topolino e i pirati (Mickey Mouse Sails for Treasure Island) (16/5 - 11/11/1932) '''* * Topolino e Orazio nel castello incantato (Blaggard Castle) (12/11/1932 - 10/2/1933) *''' * Topolino e l'accalappiacani (Pluto and the Dogcatcher) (11/2 - 25/2/1933) * Topolino aviatore postale (The Mail Pilot) (27/2 - 10/6/1933) * Topolino e Piedidolci cavallo da corsa (His Horse Tanglefoot) (12/3 - 7/10/1933) '''* * Topolino poliziotto e Pippo suo aiutante (The Crazy Crime Wave) (9/10/1933 - 9/1/1934) * Topolino contro il pirata e contrabbandiere Gambadilegno (The Captive Castaways) (10/1 - 17/4/1934) *''' * Topolino e il rivale di Pluto (Pluto's Rival) (18/4 - 28/4/1934) * Topolino e il bandito Pipistrello (The Bat Bandit of Inferno Gulch) (30/4 - 28/7/1934) * Topolino e l'elefante (Bobo the Elephant) (30/7 - 13/10/1934) * Topolino nel paese dei califfi (The Sacred Jewel) (15/10 - 29/12/1934) '''* * Topolino e Pluto corridore (Pluto the Racer) (31/12/1934 - 2/3/1935) *''' * Topolino giornalista (Editor-in-Grief) (4/3 - 1/6/1935) ? * Topolino e il tesoro di Clarabella (Race for Riches) (3/6 - 28/9/1935) ? * Topolino e il misterioso "S" flagello dei mari (The Pirate Submarine) (30/9/1935 - 4/1/1936) ? * Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar (Oscar the Ostrich) (6/1 - 21/3/1936) ? * Topolino agente della polizia segreta (Mickey Mouse Joins the Foreign Legion) (23/3 - 8/8/1936) ? * Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi (The Seven Ghosts) (10/8 - 28/11/1936) ? * Topolino e il mistero dell'Uomo Nuvola (Island in the Sky) (30/11/1936 - 3/4/1937) ? * Topolino e il gorilla Spettro (In Search of Jungle Treasure) (5/4 - 7/8/1937) ? * Topolino sosia di Re Sorcio (The Monarch of Medioka) (9/8/1937 - 5/2/1938) ? * Topolino cacciatore di balene (The Mighty Whale Hunter) (7/2 - 6/7/1938) ? * Topolino e la banda dei piombatori (The Plumber's Helper) (7/7 - 10/12/1938) ? * Topolino e Robinson Crusoe (Mickey Mouse Meets Robinson Crusoe) (12/12/1938 - 13/4/1939) '''* * Topolino al campeggio (Unhappy Campers) (14/4 - 19/5/1939) * Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera (Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot) (20/5 - 9/9/1939) * Topolino e la lampada di Aladino (The Miracle Master) (11/9/1939 - 13/1/1940) * Topolino e il selvaggio Giovedì (An Education for Thursday) (15/1 - 20/4/1940) *''' * Topolino e la barriera invisibile (The Bar-none Ranch) (22/4 - 17/8/1940) * Topolino e i topi d'albergo (Bellhop Detective) (19/8 - 21/12/1940) * Topolino all'età della pietra (Mickey Mouse in the Land of Long Ago) (23/12/1940 - 12/4/1941) * Topolino e l'illusionista (Mickey Mouse in Love Trouble) (14/4 - 5/7/1941) '''* * Topolino agente di pubblicità (Mickey Mouse Super Salesman) (7/7 - 4/10/1941) ? * Topolino e il boscaiolo (Mickey Mouse in the Mistery at Hidden River) (6/10/1941 - 17/1/1942) *''' * Topolino e il mistero delle collane (Mickey Mouse and the Jewel Robbery) (19/1 - 2/5/1942) '''* * Topolino e Lea leonessa buffa (Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Agnes) (4/5 - 15/8/1942) * Topolino e il misterioso corvo (Mickey Mouse in the Black Crow Mystery) (17/8 - 21/11/1942) * Topolino e l'auto di Pippo (Mickey Mouse and Goofy's Car) (23/11 - 28/11/1942) * Topolino - Una carrellata di avventure (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (30/11 - 12/12/1942) * Topolino - Venti di guerra (Mickey Mouse - Working to Win) (14/12 - 23/12/1942) * Topolino - Avventure a mitraglia (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (24/12/1942 - 6/2/1943) *''' * Topolino e Tip e Tap boy scout (Mickey Mouse and Morty and Ferdie Boy Scouts) (8/2 - 12/2/1943) * Topolino - Le disavventure di Topolino & C. (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (13/2 - 29/5/1943) * Topolino in "Vacanza incivile" (Mickey Mouse's Wild Holiday) (31/5 - 26/6/1943) * Un'avventura di Topolino nella II Guerra Mondiale (Mickey Mouse and the Nazi Submarine) (28/6 - 17/7/1943) '''* * Topolino nella II Guerra Mondiale (Mickey Mouse on a Secret Mission) (19/7 - 23/10/1943) * Topolino e la cassetta elettronica (Mickey Mouse and the 'Lectro Box) (25/10/1943 - 5/2/194) * Topolino e Pluto eroe (Mickey Mouse in "Pluto Catches a Nazi Spy") (7/2 - 19/2/1944) * Topolino - Strisce autoconclusive (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (21/2 - 11/3/1944) * Topolino e gli orfani di guerra (Mickey Mouse and the War Orphans) (13/3 - 15/1/1944) * Topolino nell'isola della morte (Mickey Mouse on the Isle of Death) (17/4 - 15/7/1944) * Topolino - Strisce autoconclusive (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (17/7 - 29/7/1944) * Topolino e le meraviglie del domani (Mickey Mouse in the World of Tomorrow) (31/7 - 11/11/1944) * Topolino e la casa misteriosa (Mickey Mouse in the House of Mystery) (13/11/1944 - 27/1/1945) * Topolino e le brevi avventure (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (29/1 - 3/3/1945) * Topolino e Billy il Topo (Mickey Mouse in "Billy, The Mouse") (5/3 - 16/6/1945) * Topolino e le disavventure a mitraglia (Mickey Mouse - Gag Strips) (18/6/1945 - 23/2/1946) * Topolino e il bisnonno Albermarle (Mickey Mouse's Great-Grandfather) (25/2 - 2/3/1946) * Topolino e i restauri (Mickey Mouse's House Renovations) (4/3 - 9/3/1946) ? * Topolino e la gelosia (Mickey Mouse and the New Girlfriend) (11/3 - 23/3/1946) ? * Topolino aviatore (Mickey Mouse's Mini-Plane) (25/3 - 13/4/1946) ? * Topolino e gli spettri (Mickey Mouse and the Mystery Next Door) (15/4 - 4/5/1946) ? * Topolino poligangster (Mickey Mouse in Gangland) (6/5 - 18/5/1946) ? * Topolino e il tesoro sommerso (Mickey Mouse in "Sunken Treasure") (20/5 - 1/6/1946) ? * Topolino e la vacanza all'aperto (Mickey Mouse in Trailer Trouble) (3/6 - 15/6/1946) ? * Topolino e zia Marisa (Mickey Mouse and Aunt Marissa) (17/6 - 29/6/1946) ? * Topolino politicante (Mickey Mouse, the Candidate) (1/7 - 13/7/1946) ? * Topolino e il bimbo prodigio (Mickey Mouse and the Little Genius) (15/7 - 27/7/1946) ? * Topolino e il fuoribordo (Mickey Mouse and Goofy's Boat Race) (29/7 - 10/8/1946) ? * Topolino e le delizie della gloria (Mickey Mouse and the Goofy Crooner) (12/8 - 24/8/1946) ? * Topolino sfrattato (Mickey Mouse in "Eviction") (26/8 - 7/9/1946) ? * Topolino nella Luna (Mickey Mouse and Goofy's Rocket) (9/9 - 21/9/1946) ? * Topolino e il leone (Mickey Mouse's Menagerie) (23/9 - 5/10/1946) ? * Topolino e il singhiozzo (Mickey Mouse and the Cure for Hiccups) (7/10 - 19/10/1946) ? * Topolino e il tacchino (Mickey Mouse in Thanksgiving Dinner) (21/10 - 2/11/1946) ? * Topolino e l'agenzia investigativa (Mickey Mouse in The Search for Geeko) (4/11 - 16/11/1946) ? * Topolino e il cane parlante (Mickey Mouse and the Talking Dog) (18/11 - 30/11/1946) ? * Topolino nel Grande Nord (Mickey Mouse in "Arctic Adventure") (2/12 - 15/12/1946) ? * Topolino e il nipote scomparso (Mickey Mouse and Morty's Escapade) (17/12 - 28/12/1946) ? * Topolino e il gatto infernale (Mickey Mouse and the Fiendish Cat) (30/12/1946 - 11/1/1947) ? * Topolino ispettore scolastico (Truant Officer Mickey) (13/1 - 25/1/1947) ? * Topolino e l'eredità di Pippo (Mickey Mouse and Goofy's Inheritance) (27/1 - 8/2/1947) ? * Topolino e la concertista (Mickey the Icky) (10/2 - 22/2/1947) ? * Topolino e la schizofrenia di Pluto (Mickey Mouse and the Pluto's Amnesia) (24/2 - 8/3/1947) ? * Topolino e l'onestà di Gambadilegno (Mickey Mouse in "Peg Leg Pete Reforms") (10/3 - 22/3/1947) ? * Topolino e Pippo cineasti (Mickey Mouse in "Home Movies") (24/3 - 5/4/1947) ? * Topolino e Pippo fotografi (Shutterbug Mickey) (7/4 - 19/4/1947) ? * Topolino e il boxeur (Mickey Mouse and the Boxer) (21/4 - 3/5/1947) ? * Topolino e il Pippofiore (Mickey's Strange Flower) (5/5 - 17/5/1947) ? * Topolino e la Formula Quattro (Mickey Mouse and the Midget Racer) (19/5 - 31/5/1947) ? * Topolino e gli animali domestici (Mickey Mouse and Clarabelle's Pet Shop) (2/6 - 14/6/1947) ? * Topolino e l'elicottero (Mickey's Helicopter) (16/6 - 28/6/1947) ? * Topolino e il processo di Pluto (Mickey Mouse and Pluto's Trial) (30/6 - 12/7/1947) ? * Topolino e lo strano vicino (Mickey Mouse, The Spook Specialist) (14/7 - 26/7/1947) ? * Topolino e la musica infernale (Mickey Writes the Songs) (28/7 - 9/8/1947) ? * Topolino e l'esaurimento nervoso (Mickey Mouse and Horace's Nerves) (11/8 - 23/8/1947) ? * Topolino tra i grattacieli (Mickey Mouse and the Skyscraper Adventure) (25/8 - 6/9/1947) ? * Topolino babysitter (Mickey Mouse and the Foundling) (8/9 - 20/9/1947) ? * Topolino e Eta Beta l'Uomo del 2000 (Mickey Mouse and the Man of Tomorrow) (22/9 - 27/12/1947) * Topolino ed Eta Beta l'indovino (Mickey Makes a Killing) (29/12 - 7/2/1948) ? * Topolino e i poteri di Eta Beta (Mickey Mouse and Pflip, the Thnuckle-Booh) (9/2 - 28/2/1948) ? * Topolino, Eta Beta e lo scassinatore fantasma (Mickey Mouse "The Santa Claus Bandit") (1/3 - 34//1948) ? * Topolino e la crisi di Eta Beta (Mickey Mouse and the Kumquat Question) (5/4 - 29/4/1948) ? * Topolino, Eta Beta e l'atombrello (Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva in "The Atombrella") (30/4 - 3/7/1948) *''' * Topolino, Eta Beta e la Spia Poeta (Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva in "The Rhyming Man") (5/7 - 9/10/1948) '''* * Topolino e il processo di Eta Beta (Mickey Mouse in "An Education for Eega Beeva") (11/10 - 25/12/1948) ? * Topolino e lo strano potere di Flip (Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva in "Pflip's Strange Power") (27/12/1948 - 5/3/1949) ? * Topolino ed Eta Beta nel pianeta minorenne (Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva in "Be-Junior and the Aints") (7/3 - 6/8/1949) ? * Topolino ed Eta Beta nel Texas (Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva in Itching Gulch) (8/8 - 22/10/1949) ? * Topolino e la Banda della Morte (Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva VS the Crime Syndicate) (24/10/1949 - 28/1/1950) ? * Topolino, Eta Beta e il tesoro di Mook (Mickey Mouse, Eega Beeva and the Moook Treasure) (30/1 - 8/7/1950) ? * Topolino buffone del Re (Mickey Mouse in Mousepotamia) (10/7 - 30/9/1950) ? * Topolino e la città subacquea (Mickey Mouse in "Land Beneath the Sea") (2/10 - 30/12/1950) *''' * Topolino e la mosca Zeta Zeta (Mickey Mouse and the Tzig-Tzag Fever) (1/1 - 24/3/1951) '''* * Topolino e Pippo a Hollywood (Mickey Mouse and Dry Gulch Goofy) (26/3 - 23/6/1951) *''' * Topolino e lo spettro fallito (Mickey Mouse and the Ghost of Black Brian) (25/6 - 20/10/1951) '''* * Topolino e la macchina Toc Toc (Mickey Mouse and Uncle Wombat's Tock Tock Time Machine) (22/10/1951 - 22/1/1952) * Topolino e l'anello di Re Mida (Mickey Mouse and the Midas Ring) (23/1 - 19/4/1952) ? * Topolino e l'isola Neraperla (Mickey Mouse on the Isle of Moola-La) (21/4 - 2/10/1952) ? * Topolino e il deserto del nulla (Mickey Mouse and Hoosat from Another Planet) (3/10/1952 - 28/2/1953) *''' * Topolino contro Topolino (Mickey's Dangerous Double) (2/3 - 20/6/1953) '''* * Topolino e la scarpa magica (Mickey Mouse and the Magic Shoe) (22/6 - 28/10/1953) ? * Topolino e il gorilla Cirillo (Mickey Takes Umbrage) (29/10/1953 - 1/2/1954) ? * Topolino e il terraplano (Mickey Mouse in "A Fatal Occupation") (2/2 - 15/5/1954) ? * Topolino e l'orfanello riformato (Mickey Mouse and the Kid Gang) (17/5 - 14/9/1954) ? * Topolino e lo zio in ozio (Mickey Mouse and Uncle Gudger) (15/9/1954 - 1/1/1955) ? * Topolino e Pippo cervello del secolo (Mickey Mouse and Dr. X) (3/1 - 21/5/1955) ? * Topolino e Pluto innamorato (Mickey Mouse and Pluto in Love Trouble) (23/5 - 25/6/1955) ? * Topolino e il piccolo David Crockett (Mickey Mouse and Li'l Davy) (27/6 - 4/10/1955) * Dal 5 ottobre 1955 non furono più realizzate storie a strisce.